


Bound, Gagged, and Begging for More

by maryu0723



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryu0723/pseuds/maryu0723
Summary: "Unless the other people in the room were being very quiet, (Y/N) was alone. She’d awoken with a gag in her mouth, a blindfold over her eyes, and when she’d tried to move, found that her arms had been bound as well. A cool breeze cascaded over her as (Y/N) heard a door open and when goosebumps raised on her skin, (Y/N) realized she was also very naked. Footsteps echoed in the room as she heard a man ask, “Do you think she’s awake yet?” "
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Bound, Gagged, and Begging for More

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dub-con at first, so if that's not your jam, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!

Unless the other people in the room were being very quiet, (Y/N) was alone. She’d awoken with a gag in her mouth, a blindfold over her eyes, and when she’d tried to move, found that her arms had been bound as well. A cool breeze cascaded over her as (Y/N) heard a door open and when goosebumps raised on her skin, (Y/N) realized she was also very naked. Footsteps echoed in the room as she heard a man ask, “Do you think she’s awake yet?” 

“Let’s see,” (Y/N) heard another one reply before she was roughly pulled to her knees and she was grateful they were on a bed and not the floor. A hand lightly grasped her throat while another tapped her on the cheek, “Wake up, princess. You ready for us?” 

(Y/N) whined and shook her head, “Pleah…nuh.” She heard someone chuckle and felt the bed dip as the man who’d been holding her got up. 

“Is that a ‘no’ I heard, princess?”, the man said before asking the other, “Did I just hear ‘no’ come out of that whore’s lips?” 

“Sure sounded like that,” the other man replied, “Guess we’ll just have to teach her some manners.” (Y/N) heard the sound of belt buckles clinking and the soft sound of clothes hitting the floor before the bed dipped again on either side of her. “Don’t worry, baby, if you’re good it’ll be fun for you too,” a voice said in her ear accompanied by a kiss to her cheek. 

“Yeah princess, just relax and let us do all the work,” came the other voice with a nip to (Y/N)’s earlobe. (Y/N) jerked as smooth hands with long fingers palmed her breasts while two thick fingers of a calloused hand rubbed at her clit before sliding into her dripping pussy. She whined as the fingers began pumping in and out of her, the slick sounds of her wetness filling the room. 

“For saying no, you sure are wet baby,” the man with long fingers said, tweaking one of her nipples, “You’re such a little slut aren’t you?” (Y/N) whimpered before nodding slowly, her muscles relaxing as she leaned into the touches of both men. 

“You want her pussy first, man?” 

“Nah, you can have it. I wanna stretch this tight little asshole on my cock first.” (Y/N)’s hips lurched forward at the feeling of fingers circling her puckered hole, “Nuh! Nuh!” 

“Seems you’ve forgotten who’s in charge,” a voice in front of her said before a sharp smack landed on (Y/N)’s ass. “If you’re not gonna be a good girl, we’ll have to punish you. And I really don’t think you want that.” (Y/N) let out a sob before nodding and leaning back into the man behind her, his fingers resuming their circles on her hole. 

She took in a deep, shaky breath and when (Y/N) turned her head to bury her face the man’s soft hair that smelled like hairspray, she heard him whisper, “You okay, (Y/N)?” She nodded and felt the man smile before he spat on his fingers and her hole, slowly sinking his middle finger into her. 

(Y/N) moaned and the man in front of her brought his hand up to her throat, saying, “I knew you liked this, you little slut. You want my cock in this sweet pussy?”, before quickly withdrawing his fingers. (Y/N) whined around the gag and the bed dipped briefly before she was manhandled into the man’s lap, his thick thighs spread wide so that (Y/N) would be completely split over his cock. 

“You ready for us, princess?”, the man below her asked and she responded by lowering her hips to grind her dripping pussy up the man’s cock, earning a groan from both men. 

“How’s she looking back there?”

“I only used one finger so it’s gonna hurt, but I think our babygirl likes the pain.” (Y/N) let out a small whimper, so the man behind her smoothed his hand down her back and said, “It’ll be okay baby, you wanna make us happy, right?” She nodded vigorously, hearing both men chuckle and the man behind her responded, “Then take it like a good babygirl and maybe Daddy will go easy on you.”

The man below (Y/N) slicked the head of his cock along her glistening folds and with a nod from the man behind her, slid inside in one thrust. (Y/N) gasped at the sudden fullness and while she was distracted, the other man pushed his cock into her, only getting an inch or two in before (Y/N) tried pulling her hips away with a whine. This earned her a hard smack on the ass from the man below her, who was grinding his pelvis up into her clit, saying, “You’ll take what we give you, whore. Don’t let me catch you trying to get away again. Nod if you understand.” (Y/N) complied and allowed herself to be moved by the man so that she was arching into him, exposing her tight asshole to the other man, who was fisting his cock at the sight. 

Without another word, the man positioned himself at (Y/N)’s asshole and slowly thrust inside, moaning at how she clenched around him. “Fuck she’s so tight,” he groaned, voice strained as he tried to remain still, “I don’t think I’m going to last too long.” 

“S’all good amigo, I’m sure this slut wants our cum filling her as soon as possible anyway.” When both men began to move, (Y/N) couldn’t contain the little sounds that spilled out of her. At her demand of, “Muh!”, the men started jack-hammering into her at a brutal pace, the sound of their balls slapping against her filling the room. “Goddamn,” the man in her pussy said, “I can feel you moving inside her.” He shifted (Y/N) so that her breasts were completely pressed against him and took her arms behind her back in one hand. He dug his heels into the bed and used his lower ab muscles to thrust into (Y/N) even harder, the man behind her choking on a gasp with the change in angle. 

“Fuck! I think I’m gonna cum…,” he moaned, “You think she deserves it inside?” 

“Nah, a slut like her should get covered in cum,” the man in (Y/N)’s pussy responded before asking her, “You close, princess?” (Y/N) clenched around him in response and he smirked as he said, “Good girl.” His free hand traveled down her body to her clit and began rubbing harsh circles into it, making (Y/N) tighten up even more. 

“Oh fuck I’m cumming,” the man in her ass said before quickly pulling out and cumming in stripes all over her ass. (Y/N) panted with how close she was, cumming at the feeling of the man’s cum dripping down onto where she and the other man were connected. 

The added lube and the feeling of (Y/N) cumming pushed the man below her close to the edge and he managed to groan out, “You want me to cum in your pussy, slut? Want me to knock you up?” 

(Y/N) responded breathily, “Oh fuh yeh,” and with a growl, the man came inside her, holding her hips still so that none of his cum would spill out. For a moment, the only sound in the room was heavy breathing before the man still buried in (Y/N)’s pussy asked, “You good for another round, man?” 

“Yeah, I wanna feel how sloppy that pussy is now. You want her ass?” 

“Nah, want her mouth next. Gotta give her a taste of my cum before she completely zones out.” (Y/N) had been lying on the man below her while he and the other man talked, but suddenly found herself being pulled to her knees again and was placed near the edge of the bed. “Now, I’m gonna take this gag out princess, but if I do, you have to promise to behave.” 

(Y/N) tried as best as she could to say, “I promise,” around the gag and the man seemed to accept it because she felt hands on the back of her head, undoing the buckle on the gag. It was pulled carefully out of her mouth and a pair of hands came up to massage her jaw as a voice asked, “What are you supposed to call me, princess?” 

“Sir,” (Y/N) said timidly, her mouth feeling strange without the weight of the gag in it.

“And me?”, the other voice asked. 

“Daddy,” (Y/N) answered sweetly, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Before we get to that,” Sir began, “I’m gonna put this in the slut to keep her open for me,” and (Y/N) groaned at the feeling of something slick prodding at her asshole. “Wanna make sure you stay nice n’ stretched out, huh, slut?”, Sir asked and (Y/N) mumbled a reply before her hair was forcefully grabbed by the man who angrily asked, “What did you say to me, whore?” 

“Yes, sir,” (Y/N) whimpered and her hair was released as the plug was shoved into her mercilessly. 

“You know there’s only one use for girls like you, (Y/N),” Sir said, “Gotta keep you packed with our cum in every hole.”

“Geez man, you can’t just say things like that,” Daddy groaned, “Gonna make me bust before I even fuck her.” (Y/N) licked her lips as she felt Daddy position himself at her cum-soaked entrance and when he pulled her down onto him, she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a high-pitched moan. 

“Can’t have her waking up the neighbors, can we Daddy?” Sir asked him, stilling (Y/N)’s hips with his hands. 

“Better give her something to do with her mouth then, Sir,” Daddy replied, and his sassy tone made (Y/N) giggle to herself. 

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Sir smirked, “Open your mouth slut and I’ll show you just how funny it is.” (Y/N) immediately obeyed, sticking her tongue out as an offering, and was subsequently gagged by Sir’s throbbing cock sliding down her throat. “Fuck, princess, your mouth is just as hot and wet as your sloppy little pussy,” Sir groaned, taking hold of (Y/N)’s hair and beginning to face-fuck her. 

To keep (Y/N) from toppling over, Daddy placed his hands firmly on her hips and was grinding into her more than he was thrusting, putting delicious pressure on (Y/N)’s clit and cervix simultaneously. She couldn’t help but whine around Sir’s cock and he noticed. He abruptly pulled out and demanded that (Y/N) tell Daddy just how much she liked his cock, “I think you owe your Daddy a ‘thank you’, don’t you, (Y/N)?” 

Daddy seemed to like his suggestion and started violently thrusting into (Y/N) as she gasped out, “Oh Daddy…fuck…your cock is so huge! I can feel you all the way up in my womb!” 

“Christ, babygirl, you’re gonna make me cum so fucking hard,” Daddy growled, “Beg for my cum.” 

When (Y/N) hesitated, choosing instead to moan at his words, Sir grasped her hair again, grunting, “You’d better beg, slut, and do it quick because I’m about to cum and I wanna bust in that perfect mouth of yours.” 

(Y/N) could hear the slick sounds of him jerking his cock and not wanting to miss out on swallowing his load, she babbled out, “Oh please Daddy…oh please give me your cum! I’ve been such a good girl and I want you to fill me with cum like Sir did! Please Daddy!” 

At her words, Daddy gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and thrust in deeply two more times before shouting, “Oh fuck, babygirl!”, and spurting into (Y/N), his cum mixing with Sir’s. 

(Y/N) felt the heat of his orgasm and gasped out, “Please fill my mouth, Sir! I’m so close!” She heard Sir groan low in his throat as he quickly fed his cock back into her mouth and resumed face-fucking her. 

(Y/N) came almost immediately, her pussy clamping down on Daddy’s softening cock and the vibrations of her moans around Sir made him pulse down her throat, filling her mouth with creamy cum. Pulling out once he was finished, Sir tapped the side of (Y/N)’s mouth and she opened it, letting him see that she had swallowed every drop. “Good job, princess,” he said lovingly before asking, “Do you want me to remove your blindfold?” (Y/N) nodded vigorously and leaned into the man’s touch as deft fingers undid the knot behind her head. 

(Y/N) blinked, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the soft light of the room, before looking into the eyes of her men. She glanced first at Billy, who was still standing above her, rubbing her jaw with a hand, and gave him a smile. Then she looked at Steve below her and he smiled sleepily, asking, “We didn’t hurt you too bad, did we, (Y/N)?” 

“No, Steve,” (Y/N) replied sweetly, “You guys know how much I like it when you’re a little rough.” Winking up at Billy, (Y/N) coyly said, “I have one more round in me if you do.” 

“Oh I definitely do, princess,” Billy smirked before the both of them looked down at Steve as Billy asked, “What about you, baby? Wanna fill our girl up one more time?” 

Steve groaned,”Oh god yes,” his hips shifting to grind up into (Y/N), eliciting a soft moan from her. 

As (Y/N) bent down to kiss Steve, Billy noticed the plug that was still keeping (Y/N)’s asshole stretched and he remembered what he’d said to her before they’d started round two. “Say, princess, it sure feels awful unfair that Steve got to take a turn at your tight, little asshole,” he began, charm dripping from his lips, “Do you think I could get a turn?” 

(Y/N), who’d been making out with Steve, all teeth and tongue, stopped and without looking at him, moaned back, “Oh yes please, Sir. Gimme one more load.” Steve and (Y/N) laughed lightly to themselves as they heard Billy groan and as (Y/N) angled her hips up towards him, Steve let out a low whimper of pleasure. “Oh, you like that Daddy?”, (Y/N) taunted, “Since you were so good to me earlier, what if you just relax and let me ride you this time, huh?” (Y/N) felt his cock throb at the suggestion and smiled smugly, placing her hands on his chest before looking back over her shoulder and saying, “Go ahead, Sir. Take that silly little plug out of me so I can be filled with your big, fucking cock.” 

Billy snapped into action, pulling the plug out and quickly replacing it with his cock, making (Y/N)’s head snap back in pleasure. “Oh god, that feels so fucking good,” she whined before swirling her hips on Steve’s. The man below her could only moan as (Y/N) began riding him, slow enough that Billy could fuck her as hard as he wanted, and he did. As Billy pounded into (Y/N) from behind, she leaned down and whispered huskily in Steve’s ear, “I’m still so full of cum from earlier, Daddy. Can you feel how wet you both made me?” 

At her words, Steve suddenly gripped her hips, planted his feet, and started fucking into (Y/N) with the same ferocity of Billy. “Babygirl, you have such a dirty mouth,” he groaned, “Are you close, Billy?” 

“Fuck…yeah, I am,” Billy grunted back, his eyes fixed on how (Y/N)’s tight hole fluttered and squeezed his throbbing cock. 

(Y/N) moaned and through her whimpers and gasps, she managed to ground out, “C’mon boys, I’ve been such a good girl and I know how much your balls hurt with how full they are. Use me, please!” 

Her pleas made both men falter briefly before they picked up the pace. They made sure (Y/N) was secure between them with Billy’s hands on her breasts, pinching at her nipples, and Steve’s hands spreading her legs apart in a bruising, but firm grip. One of (Y/N)’s hands stayed on Steve’s chest, but the other cupped Billy’s cheek as she turned to give him a passionate kiss. 

Seeing them above him, the perfect picture of debauchery, Steve came. He thrust in as deep as he could and held (Y/N) still as he put one last load in her already cum-filled pussy, relishing in the way it felt to claim her as his again. 

Billy and (Y/N) had opened both their eyes when they heard Steve shout as he came, and watching him cum drove them both dangerously close to the edge. “Get his cock out of your pussy, princess,” Billy commanded and (Y/N) obeyed, slipping Steve out of her gently and leaning down to kiss him as she arched her back for Billy. He hissed as he slipped out of her asshole and into her cum-soaked pussy. 

Billy picked his pace up again quickly, and loudly over the squelching sounds of their fucking, (Y/N) broke the kiss and moaned, “Oh, Billy! Oh, Steve! Oh, fuck!”, as she came, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open in a soundless gasp. This pushed Billy over the edge and he growled as he put one last load into (Y/N), spurting his thick cum into the mixture. 

After a moment, Billy rolled off of (Y/N) and she off of Steve and the three of them lay quietly, but contently. “Goddamn, babygirl, I didn’t think you’d have it in you,” Steve laughed breathlessly, scooching closer and throwing his arm over her. 

“I didn’t either,” Billy agreed, “Thought you’d tap out after the first round.” 

He wrapped his arm around (Y/N) from behind and pulled her close. “Guess you both underestimated me,” (Y/N) mumbled quietly, already falling asleep. 

“Should we clean her up real quick?”, Steve asked Billy.

“Nah, I think she likes being messy,” Billy replied with a wink.


End file.
